Ashley Norwest
Ashley Norwest is one of the Main supporting characters of Full Moon High. Peter's first crush, second-in-Command of the Talbot Pack, as well as the first girlfriend before he started dating Christine. Characteristics Name: Ashley Victoria Norwest Age: 16 Hair: Blonde (In both forms) Eyes: Green (Yellow in Lycan) Likes: Peter, Derek, her sister, Flowers, handsome and debonair boys Dislikes: Violent and disorderly people, great evil, her little sister put in danger Family: Margaret Norwest (mother) Ronald Norwest (Step-father) Biological father (Unknown), Samantha Norwest (sister) Background Ashley Norwest is the adopted daughter of a VERY wealthy owner of the Norwest Industries. However, the step-father was really never shown, but loves his adopted daughters enough to call them on laptop on their birthdays and holidays, or whenever he possibly can. Ashley was brought into the family while her brother was pregnant with twin siblings. At the time, she had met Christie and Peter back in kindergarten, and had made friends with them. Peter mostly, as he had once took the blame on her accidentally wetting her bed during sleeping time, and had never repaid him yet. But as they grew up, Ashley was known as a Queen, growing up rich, and broke ties with Peter and Christie to be with the cool crowd. Although, she never really broke it off with them, she waited to try and be friends again with them. Until then, she had made two new friends, Maria DeBlanca and Sarah Pattrel, known to be the two coolest girls in the school in the athletics groups, making all three of them the Beauty Trio of the Gym. She had also made a big mistake in dating the school bully, Rolland Zellinski, a transfer student who was a major jerk. Ashley Norwest is the rich class representative as she is mostly called. She is the second daughter of the Norwest family in Everett, Washington. More often than not, she winds up being the only thing keeping the pack in order, due to Peter's inexperience with handling large groups. She is currently the home room president and is among the highest scorers on school exams, where she was last seen as ranked 4th in her whole grade. Ashley is well-versed in both American and European social customs. She and Christie seem to hate each other, with the two often getting into fights, but it eventually becomes clear that they merely have an odd, but surprisingly close friendship that neither one is willing to admit to. As a class representative, Ashley is charged with helping her classmates, and tries her best to understand them and their problems. Ashley at first dates Roland, the school bully and sociopath, but later after she breaks up with him as he was a sadistic monster, she developed a crush on Peter’s alter-ego, and then when she realized it was Peter, she became more openly fond of Peter, though she maintains that she is interested in him only because he "needs a friend ". The night Peter saved her was also the night she became infected by the wolf that infected Peter. Hiding it as best she could, she began to believe in the legends of Lycanthropy and feared her coming full moon. On Saturday, she tries to bar herself in her room, only to be taken to the lacrosse game that Saturday. Once the full moon was in range, she felt the change come to her, and rushed to the girls’ locker room, where Maria and Sarah had raced towards to go through their change. Once it was done, Ashely stumbled first on her new lycan feet, and had met the others. At first freaking out, ‘Alpha’ had walked in, hoping to calm the girls, and then get them to Talbot Hall safely. It took some convincing, as well as a half-shocked Ashley who realized that Alpha was Peter, to follow and stay at his home until the full moon was over with. They had made it halfway into the forest, but had to take a detour with Derek and Mikey, who had also transformed due to the full moon. The detour caused by the Argents, werewolf hunters since the days of the Beast of Gévaudan, and current werewolf hunters. The group hid out in a cave, a rather big cave, and waited out the night. Maria seemed rather calm, adjusting her change like she had gone through another puberty, while Sarah felt her life was officially over in more ways than one. Ashley, she was scared, not for herself but what she would do should another full moon arise. She begged Peter if there was a cure, but he gently laid it down to her that there wasn’t a cure for this. But he gave comfort to her the advice his grandfather that just because they were predators, the decision to become killers was theirs and theirs alone. He took her out for a little hunt, mostly because she had been hungry, going on a hunt for deer. As they ran in the forest, she felt a sort of freedom while running, jumping and sprinting through the forest like Peter had done on his first night as a werewolf. There, the two stalked, killed and ate her first deer together. But once she did, she realized she didn’t feel like a monster, but more hungry like eating a turkey at Thanksgiving. Peter assured her that she was still human, just with a tail and fur. Ashley felt more at ease with herself afterwards, as the two took back the deer body for the others. The next morning, Peter was able to get them to Talbot Hall since it was close in the forest. Once there, he calls Kylie for a wardrobe fitting for the girls, seeing as how Mikey had already been made one earlier. Sir John states that they could still live ordinary lives, but he would also be free to help them in with their new parts of their lives. Remembering what she and Peter had done, and what he had taught her, Ashley backs both grandson and grandfather on this, stating they must learn to control this new lifestyle, as well as use these new powers to do good, as Peter has done so. As such, she becomes Peter’s second in command, making her better equip to leading the others and getting them under control. Personality While on the outside, she may appear to be a typically spoiled brat she is really a warm-hearted, kind and caring person who wants to help Peter as much as she possibly can. She even helped him to get back on good terms with Christie when the two were briefly avoiding each other. She and the other werewolves in the school have vowed to aid Peter in his quest to find his mother, though Ashley has proven to be the most sincere in this case. Though she is highly intelligent, she can often be naive and clueless in relation to the events surrounding her. Thus, many of her classmates incorrectly think of her as a fool (even if they won't say so out loud). She is stubborn and bold, leading her to be the head of the majority of the clubs. She has a friendly rivalry with Christie. Ashley is also likely most open with her attraction to Peter, and especially later on Derek, much to his annoyance. This is due, in part, to her losing her baby brother when she was still young. Although she is deeply infatuated with Peter this does not prevent her from trying to right problems between Peter and Christie. Her attraction to Peter is taken by many to be an unhealthy one, for both Peter and her but, as usual, Ashley seems to either not care what her classmates think, or just tunes the comments out about her being a ‘little too carried away' as Christie puts it. While she likes Peter, she frequently gets into arguments with Derek, who is also of Negi's age. Peter, in her mind, is the perfect gentleman (smart, polite & nice), while Derek is just the opposite (rude, mean, and with more street smarts than intelligence), yet later on she seems attracted to him, seeing they share a similar past: losing loved ones. She seems assertive in pretty much everything she does, which tends to result in her being misunderstood. She is very good, however, at hiding her own past, such as the story about her younger brother who died at childbirth, which probably partly explains her fixation on making sure everyone doesn’t die, and makes her 'mother figure' assertion plausible. Skills/Abilities Delta Werewolf Combat Skills: While not on par with students like Maria, Sarah, or Christie, she is shown to have some skill in martial arts. Even though Ashley is a rich man's adopted daughter (her family owns a konzern), it has not stopped her from being well-versed in several unnamed martial arts, culminating in having a "ryu" or martial art style of her own (Norwest Ashley-ryū). Leadership Skills: As class representative of her homeroom, Ashley is usually seen by her classmates as the one to go to when things get out of hand. She has a commanding presence which is essential to keeping the others calm and organized, though her own earlier/later growing affection toward Peter can lead to flights of fancy. Purchasing Power: Ashley's family is among the wealthiest in the world and practically any material item or information can be purchased or obtained on a whim. Such examples include any variety of herbal tea, information concerning Peter's father, and a private jet to fly to England. Her family's status is also useful for Peter and his crew as she can provide assistance in some supernatural-related stuff (once she is bitten and transformed, and Sir John teaching her the contacts and politics of the Supernatural World). Examples of this include her family's company sponsor the "Wolves vs Bats" battle that Peter planned in order to get some needed reinforcements against the Telomere Vampire Clan, and providing Christie with the paperwork needed to form a school club, thus allowing Peter and his crew to get the funds needed to travel to Blackmoor, England. Athletic Abilities: Ashley is well versed in the martial arts, (though not at the current level that Peter or Christie had undergone), and is also trained in riding horses. Her martial arts skills, while never explicitly shown, has been suggested to be very effective (and possibly violent) if the situation calls for it. This is hinted at early in the story, where Peter found out that she previously gained a notorious reputation in school for violently attacking a policeman to 'buy Maria some time', although it was never stated what Maria needed the 'extra time' for. Intellectual Ability: Ashley is one of the more intelligent students in her homeroom, much less than the high school, frequently turning in impressive results during tests and examinations. It has often been suggested that she is one of the few students, along with Mikey, Peter, Christie, and even Kylie, responsible for bringing up the average grades of the entire class only to have it pulled down abruptly by the much poorer grades of the rest of her classmates (especially by Sarah and Thomas). She has also been shown to be very resourceful, as demonstrated by her ability to obtain the paperwork for Peter's party, including information about his father, as well as the ease of making changes to the Hunter’s Moon Festival at the very last minute. Healing Abilities: Like the others, she has werewolf abilities like the others: quick healing, powerful immune system, sharp claws and fangs, strength and speed. But her most amazing ability is her unique one: she can take away someone’s pain and injuries through touch. Although this takes a lot out of her and could prove dangerous if used on a dead person; the feedback alone could kill her, but she has yet to try it yet. Gallery Ashley Norwest, the Aristocratic Warrior.jpg|Ashley Norwest, the Aristocratic Warrior Ashley Norwest in Human Form.jpg|Human Form Ashley Norwest in Lycan Form.jpg|Lycan Form Ashley Norwest, the Aristocratic Warrior 2(remastered).jpg|Ashley Norwest recolored Ashley Norwest, Bikini and Promwear.JPG|Bikini bathing suit and Prom dress Voice Actor Laura Bailey Category:Characters Category:Talbot Pack Category:Werewolves Category:Females